musictale_au_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LightWing22/MusicTale Info
I know it seems kinda odd for this to be here, but I have gathered some info on some of the characters through DMing Panda on Twitter, Discord conversations, and other methods. Since this stuff is obviously not shown publically, I am making this blog post so I can cite the sources of this new information. Maya Fennec Now, this was actually completely unintentional. Here, I merely asked Panda if I could suggest ideas for Maya's character and.......she just gave her ideas away. Yeah. The conversation continued on, me giving her my ideas ultimately rejected ideas(She still liked them though, so I guess it isn't too bad. Plus, I'll just use these ideas for MTGT). Transcript for those who can't see the image: " I mean I have an idea sort of... like maybe Mayablook is a ghost, and has half of her soul. So, people are gonna be like, wheres the other half?" "So the other half of her soul should be cracked, still functional, but belongs to her emotionless human self." "Probably naming that emotionless human self Mayalock, cause of how she can't express her true feelings that are locked within her. I just want most characters to be filled with mystery." EDIT 4/9/17 10:33: And would you look at that; I funked up again. *Non-audible sigh* Oh well, at least I got new info on her. I'm kinda glad nobody really comes on here aside from Panda and I, but I never really know if anyone else comes here. At least with Panda, I know she comes on here because she tells me if I have any info incorrect and I've seen her go onto here during her speedpaint of Gregg from Night in the Woods. Anybody else? Dear Celestia that brings paranoia to me! As of now, I think the only other people that went on are Endigo and Maya. For Endigo, he actually said that he looked at when drunk and didn't remember much but liked it during his livestream last night(Here's what he said; thanks to Panda for capturing this specific moment so others don't have to dig through the stream to find it), which absolutely flatters me since I'm the one who does the editing. For Maya, I think she checked it out when Panda provided a link to the Wiki in a post she tagged her in, but I don't know; Maya will like just about any post she's tagged in. I hope nobody else checks out this Wiki, because its still very incomplete..... Transcript: "Oh, cool, also about Maya, Mayablook is just the original Napstablook personality, not her broken soul. Her broken soul, I can't explain much until I come up with a teaser for Mayalock". General Character Info Here, I had actually intended on asking Panda for this info. I wanted to know the meta backgrounds on Badga, G.E.A.R.Z, Skybringer, and Kitty, since I didn't think that Panda ever showcased them on the accounts I know she has. Turns out, I was just an ignorant dumbrass and that Badga and G.E.A.R.Z. were part of the Final Reach series and that Kitty was originally a Minecraft skin. On the bright side, I was right on Skybringer never really being shown outside of MT. The downside is, I learned about the painful truth of her being a mere filler character(Poor Asgore gets no love......). Lastly, I once again get more than I bargained for, this time getting Badga's MT backstory, and found out about the plan for TFR series being seven parts. Transcript: "Badga originally came from an old channel that I had back in like early 2014 called LilyTheGamer13, where she and her friend Lily would post minecraft videos. The fate of the channel was unsuccessful. Her origin story was she was born in SandDune, found by Lily, later traind by BajanCanadian and JeromeASF, in Alto Alto Village, then was imprisoned in a tomb for 2 months. Later on, during Skybringer's return, she couldn't handle her own control anymore, and now wants to see Earth again, by killing any human that tresspasses in SandDunes. Kitty originally came from a minecraft skin on the channel I have now, just for PandaCraft only, but now the character is used for TFR 1-7 and MusicTale & Music!Note. Skybringer was just a character I made up to represent the Queen of Bossatronia. G.E.A.R.Z was built by Kitty herself years ago at a studio, and was featured in The Final Reach 2." OST Last night I messaged Panda about using a picture of Music! Kitcha I made for a notice on songs that I don't know the genre of, but she kinda went off topic and tried to tell me the genres of the songs. This didn't really help all that much, but at least I have some idea on their genres. I then asked if I could use it for a stub notice and she approved of it despite the picture's poor quality (Not pictured). Transcript: "The first Neutrology wasn't set for an electronic subgenre, just wanted to go for something atmospheric but also something that had a beat. As for some of the older tracks that were scrapped, was mostly electro, glitch hop, and random bells lol" Badga Once again, I gained some unexpected info. Apparently, Badga never really used the spear in MT, only doing so after retiring, which only happens in the 6l17ch3d timeline. She also apparently only rwally uses it to fish, which I guess is an interesting tidbit to me. I kinda wish Panda developed the other characters some more..... Well, that's a wrap for now. If I ever get more private info, I will post it onto here. If Panda doesn't want me posting this info onto here, I will remove it. Category:Blog posts